Shadow Of Me
by With Victory Comes Sacrifice
Summary: Who would love a monster? The one that sucks the light out of the day and turns hope to sadness? No one in their right mind. That's why he has to trick and lie to get someone to, and that someone just so happens to be a foolish betrothed serving girl. That doesn't stop Loki, though. Loki/OC Rating may rise
1. A Debt

Even among the throng of people and panic as serving girls ran about to fulfill their time-sensative goals I couldn't help but feel totally at peace. A small ray of sunshine managed to fight its way through the dust and find my face, just in time to improve my mood.

That day was busy, that is, busier than usual. That day was Prince Thor's eighteenth birthday and coronation, which meant us serving girls had to really go the extra mile so the entire event could run smoothly. There were hundreds of us, all pushing each other around and fighting to get their own food platter so as not to be reprimanded if it doesn't arrive on the table and to the many and still arriving guests.

"Sigs!" One of my dearest friends Rae was shoving her way through the crowd towards me, her height giving her the upper hand against all the middle sized servants, myself included. Her black hair was pinned up intricately just like mine, the style symbolizing our not so exciting rank as servants.

She finally made it to me, and I slipped off of the window ledge I was lounging upon to greet her.

"Does Chef have a task for me, Rae?" I asked, in an almost negative way. I wasn't really the one to jump at the opportunity to be jostled and mowed over by a crowd.

"Indeed," she replied in her usual cheery way, the ever-present flush in her cheeks giving away her normal jolly and optimistic nature. "She wants you to scope the top floor to see if there are any stragglers who haven't made it down to the ballroom yet. Oh, and she wants you to bring a tray of food so you can offer it to whoever is up there."

I groaned internally, but on the outside couldn't stop a small frown. I only really let emotions slip when they are seriously overpowering because I've been taught that no one cares about a lowly servants opinion, and frankly I'm not that much of a sociable person to let that truly bother me. "Must I bring a tray? We have to use everything for the feast, and there's probably no one up there-"

"Well, Chef is paranoid and doesn't want a single thing to be messed up." Rae leaned in close just in case we had any eavesdroppers, which was highly unlikely seeing as everyone was too intent on doing their jobs to care. "But secretly I think King Odin wants to make them as big as whales."

I smiled at her, then decided there was no time to waste. After being around Chef for so many years I knew not to mess with her when she was frantic or angry. Counting myself lucky that the kitchen door was nearby I stooped in through the low doorway and got into the quick lineup, ready to receive my tray and be off.

Chef, a stout, rosy-cheeked tomato of a women, thrust a platter of cakes into my arms and was about to shoo me away like a bothersome fly, but paused for a brief second and glared at me with beetle-black eyes. "Don't mess this one up."

I nodded quickly and was glad no one was paying close enough attention to see me blush. Us servant girls were given three chances, and my clumsiness landed me with only one left. I fought my way through the mob of hurrying girls clutching trays with the finest food in Asgard upon them, and I was relieved when I finally broke free and made my way to the very top of the Asgardian palace, a place alien enough for me to walk cautiously to it, unsure what to expect once I arrived.

I pondered Chef's words, and nearly tripped on the staircase. With horror I realized she must have caught a glimpse of my shoes beneath my dress. They were an old pair of Rae's that she let my borrow. I knew how much she prized them, since her grandfather crafted them for her personally, and it was extremely thoughtful of her to let me borrow them, but they were several sizes too big and drowned my feet. I wondered if it was a bad choice after all to spare her feelings and say they fit fantastic, since the fear of tripping and getting my third strike loomed above me like a treacherous shadow.

I reached the top floor and noticed right away the lack of torches and windows. That was never a good sign. The dimly lit halls were replicas of the ones below that I was familiar with, but somehow these seemed more sinister, bathing the golden tiles and walls with eerie yellow light.

I passed through, going as fast as the giant-shoes would allow, childishly looking behind me in search of a follower I felt but could not see.

I was walking through one of the last halls on this upper floor, disliking how my arms shook slightly with the effort of holding the tray for so long. I was tempted to put it down for a second, but then my overactive imagination convinced me that this might all just be a test, and a little snitch is stalking me to make sure I don't step a foot out of line.

I simply peered down the last hall, the motivation leaving me to check it. It led nowhere anyway, so I just turned around and decided to let this food go down to the kitchens instead of letting it slowly rot up there in the dust.

I turned slowly, enjoying the last moments of limb freedom as long as I could, then started going back to the staircases from which I came.

Honestly, I would say that was the worst mistake of my life.

One moment I was walking, holding the tray properly with a good grip, the next my foot was in front of the other, the tray jerked out, spilling its contents in front of me. Except there was a person in front of me.

Except that person was Prince Loki Odinson, the brother of Prince Thor!

I froze.

He let out a snarl of disgust and stepped away from me, looking down at his chest to inspect the damage the cakes made to his breastplate, and I'll tell you, it wasn't pretty. He looked at me with such death in his eyes it made me want to shrivel up and die right there.

"I-I" I sputtered, straightening the now clean tray uselessly. Well, of course it was clean, because all of the evidence was on him! "I just tripped and. . . and it just jerked my hand."

He glared at me still, and I was unable to reach his fierce gaze. He slowly scraped the majority of the cake off and it fell to the ground, landing with a pop. I stared at it, my finger desperately trying to find something to fiddle with as my mind raced nervously and my heart pounded at the back of my throat.

"What is your name?" He asked, his voice low and deadly.

At first I didn't answer, my hands tightening my already infuriating tight dress I had to wear on this occasion, making it even more difficult to breathe.

"Answer me!"

"S-Sigyn, your majesty. I finally realized it was a good idea to curtsy, so I did. "Sigyn, daughter of Iwaldi."

He didn't react to the name, and I didn't expect him to, because to him I was just another face out of millions. Though he did say in a cold voice, "And do you know what you have done?"

"Very much so."

"And do you know the consequences for such an action?"

A hundred different scenarios raced through my head, but I only replied with a swallow.

"Just wait until I tell someone about this, they certainly will not be pleased."

Before I could stop myself, panic shrouded my senses and I blurted out, "Please don't!"

I covered my mouth with my hands as he sized me up again with narrowed slits of emerald, his raven hair bouncing off the dim torchlight, as was my wispy blond mane.

"Alright, servant, give me one good reason why I shouldn't," his gaze penetrated my very soul, making me twist my fingers in agitation as my brain grasped for a good argument. I lowered my head in defeat. What could a small, insignificant serving girl do? Al of my reasons would seem pathetic and insignificant. It would be no use explaining I was the only one fit to work in my family, and I needed this job to fund Mama's medicine. He wouldn't care.

"I'll do anything. Just please, oh please don't tell!" I finally pleaded.

He smirked slightly, and I shivered. "How desperate are you?"

I tried to make myself sound strong, but my voice didn't rise above a mumble. "Desperate enough to mean what I say."

Prince Loki laughed straight in my face. "So naïve. "

I cleared my throat and wiped off my palms from sweat hopefully discretely. I was so nervous I couldn't think straight.

He suddenly became emotionless. "I take my debts very seriously. Don't doubt for even a second I won't collect it."

Relief filled my entire being. He wouldn't snitch!

"However," he said evilly, flashing me a grin. "How long I stay silent is not debatable. I won't tell, for now. But if one day I 'accidentally' let something slip. . ." He shrugged.

I bit my tongue so hard I tasted blood. That wasn't fair! I was indebted to him forever, but his side of the bargain was temporary!? I looked away to hide it, but I knew he sensed my displeasure.

"For now, I must be off. I have to change my clothes before I head to Thor's coronation." Loki said casually as I kneeled on the floor to try and clean up the cakes. "Oh, and one more thing. If you speak a word of this to anyone, I will personally make sure you are punished."

With that he melted into the shadows, leaving me to clean up the mess not only on the floor, but also the mess of emotions in my head.

* * *

**So, this is chapter one. Does anyone want me to continue?**

**-WVCS**


	2. A Letter

The entire world went a violent red color as the thick fabric obscured my vision, but lucky for me I had numbed myself to this task long ago and it no longer mattered if I could clearly see or not.

My arms were outstretched above my head as the reaction of my movement sent the sheet swirling into the air, only for my to steadily guide it back to the bed where it belonged. I smoothed the top of the sheets for a second before tucking the loose ends under the mattress on either side. After I was done with the bed, I scanned the room for a quick second before nodding to myself and gathering my cleaning utensils.

I made my way to the door quickly, anxious to be done tidying the guest rooms and continue on to my break. Rae promised me she would meet me near the massive oak where we usually slipped away to, mainly for our noonday breaks, which I shamelessly enjoyed.

I opened the door with my shoulder, the cool wood soothing against my rather overheated arms which had been working nonstop for the past few hours. Once in the hall I didn't bother checking to see if anyone was there, because alas I was stationed in the most isolated part of the palace as always, and no one aside from Chef, Rae and Hildr knew where I was, so I scarcely came across anyone.

So to my horror I accidentally stumbled into someone who had apparently been waiting for me outside of the room.

Looking up with a horrible case of déjà vu and a sinking heart, I frantically hoped that it was not once again Prince Loki Odinson.

I did not know whether to be relieved or frightened when I realized it was Hildr.

She frowned at me as I tried to hide my quavering with a shallow curtsy. My gaze was fixated on her intricate salmon colored dress which hugged her enviously buxom figure. I mustered the courage and managed to hold her piercing gray gaze for a second before instead finding her glossy black hair which hung loosely around her shoulders.

Hildr was a valkyrie, one of the most acclaimed in all of Asgard, who just so happened to be training young valkyrie-in-waitings like me. Despite her calm demeanor I knew better than any that her rage was something worth fearing, so I decided to let her speak first.

"Sigyn, I have seen binglesnipe more graceful than you," Hildr shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

Her words hurt, but they rarely didn't, so I only lowered my head and waited for her to get to the point.

"I have a letter for you," she eventually said, passing me a tattered brown envelope. "And fix your skirts."

I gave her another quick bow before readjusting my rather plain black and white maids dress. On a normal day I wouldn't mind it, because it is comfortable and covers me, but sneaking one last glance at Hildr's I couldn't help but degrade my own attire.

I stepped into my next room, setting down my materials and tearing open my letter after reading who it was from. My heartbeat increased drastically as I skimmed the words, no doubt written by Mama since it was her distinguishable handwriting on the parchment. Once I reached the end my heartbeat faltered for a second and my spirits plummeted.

I reread the entire thing, word by word until I had memorized it, which took me an awful long time since I had trouble reading as it was, but that only made it even more necessary. Mama knew how to read and write, but I didn't, so I clung to a feeble hope that I had misread a word.

Sighing in defeat, I gloomily placed it on the table, then started quickly picking up discarded items and putting them into their proper place. I made that rooms bed as well, with less enthusiasm, so when the covers obscured my vision I was not thinking about meeting up with Rae, but turning over the contents of the letter in my head. To cheer myself up I started to hum a small ditty that my mother sang to me when I was small.

After the thick fabric settled onto the mattress I robotically smoothed it yet again, fixing the loose ends-

I looked up and saw someone was in the room with me.

I shrieked slightly, stumbling backwards and breaking a vase as my hip collided with an end table. The person raised an eyebrow and I went white as I realized who stood just across the room.

May all the Norns save me.

Sporting a much more casual attire than when I had last seen him, almost a week ago, he still flashed his distinguishable colors; vibrant green and gold. He was leaning on the table where I had put my letter, and to my horror it was slightly to the right of where I had placed it, which meant he had read it. I went deathly pale.

He slowly straightened and stared at me, his face slightly showing amusement at my predicament, and then it dawned on me that I had just broken yet another priceless vase.

Ducking suddenly as if my knees were replaced with water, I made a curtain with my hair while my arms shook and picked up the pieces I had broken.

Chanting curses in my head while desperately trying to scoop up as many pieces of clay as I could, I knew I was in big trouble. If only his searing gaze wasn't on the back of my head, maybe my limbs would stop trembling so much-

Suddenly the fragments I had gathered shot out of my hands and rejoined with one another on the side table in a matter of seconds. I stared up in wonder while standing up again, curiosity making my hand reach out as if to touch it, but his voice halted me from its unnerving closeness.

"It would be wise if you would maybe step away from the vase instead of destroying it again."

I tensed considerably as I knew the proper thing to do would be to turn, give a curtsy and thank him for repairing the vase, but fear made my limbs turn to ice.

"Well, Sigyn Iwaldidottir?" My name being uttered through his slight snarl was enough for me to shiver. "Do you lack your manners as well as the ability to look where you're going?"

I swallowed hard, trembling and unable to reach his stern and no doubt scornful gaze, so I swooped into a curtsy. "T-thank you very much m-my prince."

"Your thanks mean nothing unless it is sincere."

My heart crawled up into my throat and stayed there.

"Look me in the eye, then I might believe you."

I swallowed hard again, my hands warm as cold sweat formed. I was already indebted to him, why must he pester me further?

I managed to reach his cold and loathful emerald eyes with my own cloudy blue ones while forcing out in a pitiful squeak, "Thank you, my prince."

Loki scoffed and I lowered my eyes to the hem of my dress, ashamed as he stabbed me with his words. "You pathetic creature. Can you not even give respect to those in higher ranking? Especially when I have already been so kind with you?"

"I-" My unspoken argument was muted in my throat, and he hissed out his words.

"My pity will not last long, servant. Chose your words carefully."

I desperately mustered the courage to say anything to make up for my wrongdoing, but I could not find anything to say that would be worth listening to.

"I am truly sorry, my prince." My voice was low and husky as I battled tears, I was so afraid.

He growled slightly and I desperately fought my emotions. Don't cry, don't cry, please don't cry.

"After our rather interesting encounter last week I decided to ask around." The sudden change of topic shook me slightly, but the new one possibly made me even more upset. He asked about me? That was not a good sign.

Suddenly a small strand of hair that was in my eyes became extremely interesting.

"There is nothing interesting about me, my prince," I said in a hoarse whisper.

"Indeed?"

The word he said in a bemused tone was enough for my eyes to dart up, reach his for a second, then to continue their thorough study of that strand of hair.

"What of your ill mother?"

"What of her?" I echoed, more tersely than I had anticipated, earning a venomous glare from Loki.

"Watch your tongue, servant," he snarled. "I realized the only reason you are employed as a servant is because of your poor sick mother, lying in bed and waiting for her monthly bill so she can drain your already dirt poor family of money they don't have-"

Blood roared in my ears. Anger flared in my chest as my entire body reacted to his spiteful words against my family. I bit my tongue, knowing full well he would not appreciate me expressing how much he had just offended me.

"But obviously you no longer need to be employed here for your dearest mother has thought of a different solution." He jerked his head in the direction of the letter. He leaned forward in an almost threatening way. "In case I don't see you before your departure, I want to make this clear: I don't care where you are, how long it has been or anything. You will fulfill your part of the bargain. Do I make myself clear?"

My fear slowly disintegrated until all that was left was anger. Of all the arrogant, lying men out there I have to deal with the royal prince of them all! Instead of saying something along the lines of "Yes" or "I understand completely", I stupidly let my emotions spiral out of control.

"My apologies if I no longer have time for your petty tasks," I snapped, feeling to insulted and too fed up to bite my tongue for another minute.

But by the Norns holy names, I wish I had with the expression he gave me afterwards.

Terror slammed down on me like a boulder and I slowly stepped back as vexation and loathing radiated off of him so strongly it was almost visible, but even if they were, everything was clear on his face. I stared at the ground hard, an apology on the tip of my tongue when his cold hand silenced it by wrapping itself around my throat.

I choked as he cut off my airway, miraculously right in front of me instead of a bit away. His breathing was heavy and such fiery hate was gleaming in his expression I knew he would have no problem snapping my neck as if it was a twig. I clawed at his hand to try and make him release me, but I knew that was not going to happen.

"You ungrateful, insufferable little maggot," he seethed through gritted teeth. "You dare speak to a prince in such a way?"

I gagged loudly as a response, and he tightened his grip.

"After all the generosity I showed! You deserve to be severely punished."

His breath was colder than his hand on my face and I cringed as the edges of my vision began to go black. His voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "I could kill you. I could, and no one would give a second thought. I could say you smothered yourself in the sheets and no one would suspect anything, since you have known to be a stupid, reckless, clumsy fool."

I tried frantically to claw his hand away from my throat, but I soon realized that every single mark I made was quickly healed, and I knew it was his infamous magic at work.

His breathing slowed slightly and he regretfully let go of my throat. I gasped a lungful of air, but he was not done yet. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him straight into the eyes. I had no choice but to obey.

"I want you to fully understand that the only reason I have spared you is because I want you to repay your debt," Loki hissed. "Otherwise I would have snapped your neck without hesitation. But mark my words; if the 'petty task' I had been pondering upon before was horrible, find ease in knowing the one I will come up with later will be a thousand times worse."

I started to shake slightly, like prey cornered by a predator. I really don't like that inference.

Yet before I could either agree or faint, he vanished.

* * *

"Sigs!" Rae waved me over enthusiastically. "Over here!"

I forced a smile onto my face as my stomach churned and flipped and twisted in a painful way. I no longer desired to eat anything, but maybe a little time with Rae might make me feel better at least.

Taking my place beside her, I noticed she had finished her lunch long ago and the remains were already disposed of. She smiled brightly, but it faded when she examined my glum expression. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Sigs. Don't you trust me?" Rae asked earnestly.

I sighed. "It was Chef again."

"You get pounded with criticism left right and center daily and you still manage to bounce back," Rae pressed on. "This has got to be important. Please tell me?"

After a minute or so of Rae's pleading eyes I caved. "Mama sent me a letter today."

"Really?" Rae's face brightened. She knew Mama was a sore subject for me, and she also knew of her condition. "That is fantastic!"

"Not entirely." I brought my legs to my chest and rested my head on them.

Her brow creased. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Mama has proposed a new idea so I would no longer need to work." I frowned into my skirts.

"This idea was?" She gestured for me to continue.

"To get married."

Her jaw dropped and I sighed once again.

"You jest."

"I would never jest on such a subject."

She stared at me in wonder for a long time before speaking. "To whom? Did she say?"

"A wealthy man by the name of Theoric," I replied, my tone flat and defeated. "He has the means to support Mama through her illness. I have to marry him so he will fund her medication."

"Sigyn, that is. . It is just. . . Amazing!" Rae's face broke into a grin as she patted me on the back. "Your parents managed to get you a husband already? And a wealthy husband at that! I knew that pretty face would go somewhere!"

I recoiled from her touch ever so slightly while staring at her in a mixture of horror and wonder. "What are you saying, Rae?"

"I know, I know," Rae tilted her head to the side slightly. "You may not like it at first, but neither did my mother. After a while you learn to get used to it. Just because your family didn't believe in that tradition then, doesn't mean they can't join the rest of us now!"

I looked away to hide my disgusted expression. She spoke of my family's beliefs as if we were odd and every other family was in some explicit group that mine had yet to join. It was infuriating.

I knew she was upset at the fact that I would be leaving the palace, leaving her behind, but somehow I couldn't feel bad for her. If I left and went away she would feel remorse for possibly a second before turning to all of her other loyal friends.

It really was not her fault she had a personality people could not help but love, yet I started to resent her at that moment. She didn't understand, how could she? I was raised differently, told that I could chose whatever man I desired be that a bartender or a street rat.

Then Mama's sickness was thrown into the picture and everything had changed. It was probably fathers idea.

The letter had clearly stated I would have to leave very soon. It amazed me how rapidly they managed to convince Theoric to wed me. It made me think they had preplanned everything and left me in the dark.

Somehow that made my day a billion times worse.


End file.
